<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intermissions by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206766">Intermissions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In My Dreams Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Everyone, Drunk History - Freeform, Drunk Kylo Ren, Drunk Poe Dameron, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Han Solo Lives, Leia Organa Is Not So Above It All, M/M, Missing Scene, from the original story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from “In My Dreams I Walk Away”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In My Dreams Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Darkpilot Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intermissions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Yes, writing the Resistance drunk was one of the reasons I wanted to write this. 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The First Order’s a bunch of <em>losers</em>!”</p><p>So declared Jessika Pava even as she stood up, shaking, on her chair. Kylo wondered, with amusement, how much she’d had to drink. Not that he could judge; after all, he was definitely feeling a bit fizzy himself after two drinks. </p><p>”Yes, Miss Pava,” Kylo slurred. “As someone who was part of the First Order, I wholeheartedly agree.”</p><p>”See?” Jess said. “He agrees with me! The Darth Revan impersonator has a point.”</p><p>Kylo snorted. He supposed he should be insulted, but Jess did have a point...</p><p>”Who’s Revan?” Rey said. </p><p>”You literally never heard of Revan?” Kylo said.  Somehow, this seemed like the most appalling thing about the scavenger. “Oh Force — so there was this guy that was sick of the Mandalorians kriffing destroying everything — ”<br/>“ — and he went off with friends of his to stop them,” Poe said. He sounded pretty slurred himself. “And then they ran into some Ratatatatan space station that made them evil...”</p><p>”The space station made them evil?” FN-2187 actually sounded genuinely baffled. </p><p>”Basically,” Kylo said. “And then there was this Jedi named Bastila who helped make him good again, and they destroyed the station, and saved her from the Dark Side.”</p><p>”And it’s called Rakatan, Dameron,” Han said. Then. “Why do I know these things? I’ve been around Force users too long...”</p><p>Kylo laughed. He didn’t miss the way Poe was laughing too. Then Kylo said, “Least I can tell Hux he’s wrong about me dressing up as my grandfather.”</p><p>”Hux said that?” Poe said. </p><p>”He’s such a schutta,” Kylo slurred. He launched into his best imitation of Hux. <br/>“ ‘Careful, Ren, that your personal interests not get in the way of orders from Leader Snoke...’ What a slimeball.”</p><p>“You forgot planet-destroying Tarkin wannabe,” Han said. </p><p>”Tarkin wannabe? Why didn’t I think to tell him that when we were stranded on that planet?” A beat. “Hey — hey, Hux! You’re a Tarkin wannabe with stupid hair! Think calling me a Vader wannabe was you livin’ in a transparisteel house?”</p><p>The room burst into laughter. Even Han looked like he was trying not to snicker. </p><p>”Hey, Hugs — Tarkin called; he thinks you’re trying too hard and he’s spinning in his grave!” Poe slurred. </p><p>Kylo howled with laughter. “Yes!”</p><p>”Now, Ben,” Leia said wryly as she entered the room. “At least Hux doesn’t smell bad.”</p><p>”I never really got his smell," Kylo said. “Maybe he used deodorant?”</p><p>Leia smiled. “I remember telling Tarkin I recognized his foul stench when I was brought to him.”</p><p>”I so should have used that on Hux!” Kylo said. </p><p>Leia snorted. “That would have been interesting.”</p><p>”Maybe we could make a list?” Poe said. <br/>“ ‘Kylo’s missed opportunities to insult people.’”</p><p>Kylo grinned. "You’re wonderful, Poe.”</p><p>How did he say everything he felt about Poe in so many words?</p><p>***</p><p>It was when the group got to bed that Han and Leia (the only sober ones) burst out laughing themselves. "General Hugs,” Han said. “Why didn’t I think of that?”</p><p>"Well, we have plenty of time to insult the whole First Order,” Leia said wryly. “At least it should be fun.” She sighed. “We need that."</p><p>”Yeah,” Han said. “You know...we could always make up for lost time.”</p><p>Leia beamed. “I almost forgot how much I missed that idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>